


No One Will Be Watching Us

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [14]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Car Sex, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Ryan are in the back of a van. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Be Watching Us

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/)**isuzuchan44** 's prompt: Spyro - back of a van... And I want BBs god dammit. When they looked like lesbians, or when Panic was just starting.

They were somewhere in the middle of Kansas or Oklahoma, no one could really tell at this point, and Brent was driving. Brent had some really shitty emo music playing on the radio, and Brendon was asleep in the passenger seat, snoring softly with his cheek pressed against the window. Ryan was lying on top of Spencer in the very back of the van, both of them talking in hushed voices so as not to wake Brendon or incur the wrath of Brent yelling at them to shut up, this is his favorite song.

"Ryan, stop squirming."

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"You're laying on top of me, how could you not be comfortable?"

Ryan shifted just right and Spencer could suddenly feel something hard pressed against his thigh, and Ryan froze, an almost silent whimper escaping his throat. Ryan met Spencer's eyes with his own wide and scared ones.

"Ryan... please tell me that is not your dick on my thigh."

"That's not my dick on your thigh," Ryan recited, sounding rather unconvincing.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Spencer dragged Ryan up until their crotches met and slowly rolled his hips up, despite not being hard himself. Yet.

Ryan buried his face in Spencer's neck, muffling soft noises into his skin. Ryan tried to grind against the drummer, but his hands were holding his hips still, and Ryan groaned in frustration.

"Be quiet," Spencer hissed, feeling himself getting hard from the combination of Ryan's noises and grinding up against him. Once he was fully hard, he moved his hands to Ryan ass, pressing him closer as he pushed his hips up.

Ryan pressed a fierce kiss to Spencer's lips, muffling a whimper in his mouth. Ryan began to grind down against the drummer in time, throwing his arms over Spencer's head and playing with his long hair. Spencer whined a little, bringing one hand up to pull Ryan away by his shoulder length hair so that he could breathe.

"Sorry," Ryan breathed, biting his lip to stop the sounds he wanted to make as their cocks continued to slide together, the friction so good even through the thick fabric of their jeans. Ryan nuzzled into Spencer's neck again, moaning quietly with each movement.

"Fuck, Ry," Spencer hissed, hooking a leg over one of Ryan's for more leverage, the hand on the guitarist's ass slipping lower.

Ryan squirmed when Spencer's fingers trailed over his crack, involuntarily bucking back into the contact. Spencer remained quiet, although his eyes rolled back in his head at the movements Ryan was making just from having his ass touched. Wiggling a hand down between Ryan's jeans and his briefs, Spencer easily found his hole, teasing around it as much as he could in such tight quarters.

Ryan's breath hitched and it seemed as if he couldn't decide if he should buck into Spencer's hand or his crotch. Somehow ending up doing both, he rutted against the drummer desperately, his breathing uneven and shaky. Gripping Spencer's hair tightly, he bit down on Spencer's neck, trembling and whimpering as he came.

Letting out a harsh breath, Spencer rolled his hips up hard, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, coming silently.

The two tried to regain their breath as quietly as possible. Spencer removed his hand from Ryan's jeans, and Ryan wiped the spit off of Spencer's neck where he bit him. They lay still and silent for a long while, just holding each other and breathing.

"What just happened?" Spencer asked finally, his voice sounding lower than normal, despite the whisper.

"I think we pretty much just had sex."

"Are you cool with that?"

Ryan nods. "I'm cool with that if you're cool with that."

Spencer grins. "I'm cool with that."  



End file.
